justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
This Is How We Do
|artist = |year = 2013 |nogm = 3 each (Classic/Sweat/Fanmade) 1 (Mashup) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |alt = Aerobics Version Fanmade (JDU) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Aerobics Version/Fanmade) |pc = / / / (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |gc = / / Razzle Dazzle Rose/Rose (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |lc = (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |nowc = ThisIsHow ThisIsHowALT (Aerobics Version) ThisIsHowSHI (Showtime) ThisIsHowFAN (Fanmade) |audio = |image = |perf = Classic Stessy Emelie (P1) Laure Dary (P2) Anissa Thai (P3) Pauline Parize (P4) Aerobics Version Marion Champmartin Fanmade Diegho San |pictos= 92 (Classic/Mashup) 166 (Aerobic Version) 198 (Fanmade) |mashup = December Mashup (JDU) |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU) Aerobics Version October 6, 2016 (NOW) April 6, 2017 (JDU) Fanmade August 11, 2016 (JDU) September 16, 2016 (NOW) Mashup December 21, 2015 |mc = JDU 2017 Classic 1A: 1B: Navy Blue 2A: Flesh Pink 2B: Pink Aerobics Version 1A: 2A: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: }} "This Is How We Do" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic All four dancers are teenage girls dressed as cheerleaders. They all have sapphire blue hair and wear pink and orange cheerleader dresses, long orange socks with pink stripes, and white shoes. They all also hold large pom poms, one pink (which function as the gloves for all 4 of them) and one orange each. Each girl has a different hairstyle to distinguish them; P1 has short hair, P2 has a long ponytail, P3 has braided hair, and P4 has her hair in a bun. P3’s dress is a one-piece, while the other girls’ outfits are two-pieces. Thisishow coach 1 big.png|P1 Thisishow coach 2 big.png|P2 Thisishow coach 3 big.png|P3 Thisishow coach 4 big.png|P4 Aerobics Version The Aerobics version dancer is a girl with purple hair, who wears a pink tank top with cutouts on the sides, a green belt, some tri-color shorts with the colors being pink, purple, and white, some orange leggings some pink leg warmers, and a pair of white sneakers. Fanmade The coach is Diegho San, a man with light skin and black hair. He wears a black sleeveless hoodie, a pair of yellow pants, and black and white sneakers. Background Classic Véronique stated in the Behind-the-Track interview that the background was inspired by the geometric shapes and lines from sports fields and stadiums. It features many geometrical shapes, lines and colors with placements and animations that make it look like sports fields. Aerobics Version The background is purple, it contains watermelons and violet and green lines. In the chorus, part of the background turns green, and some lyrics of the song appear. Fanmade The background for the Fanmade routine is a living room with brown wooden flooring and white walls. There are several wall pictures, a speaker with a black and orange Les Paul electric guitar on top, and a small yellow shelf. The fanmade template is purple, and on the right is San's avatar of P2 from One Thing and the Brazilian flag. Mashup This Is How We Do has a Mashup that can be unlocked and played through the Just Dance Unlimited service starting in December 2015. The Mashup does not have a theme. GM# - indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move; the pound sign indicates the chronological appearance of the Gold Move in the Mashup. Dancers * Gold Dust * Baby Girl ''(Remake) * ''Gold Dust * I'm So Excited (Remake) * Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) (Remake) * Airplanes ''(Remake) * ''Baby Girl ''(Remake) * ''Gold Dust * I'm So Excited ''(Remake) * ''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ''(Remake) * ''I'm So Excited ''(Remake) * ''Troublemaker ''(Sweat) * ''The Choice Is Yours * What About Love * Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ''(Remake) * ''Airplanes ''(Remake) * ''I Want You Back ''(Remake) 'GM' * ''The Choice Is Yours * Troublemaker ''(Sweat) Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms up. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Put your hands on your hips. Gold Move 2 is done with a slight swerve, and, for Gold Move 3, stand straight and make a triangle with your arms. Fgggg.png|Gold Move 1 gdf.png|Gold Move 2 tihwdgm3.png|Gold Move 3 TIHWD GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game TIHWD GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game TIHWD GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Aerobics Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Aerobics Version routine: Gold Move 1 and 2: Punch your right hand in the air, while leaning. Gold Move 3: Put your hands together and swing them to the left and right. TIHWDgm1%262aerobics.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 TIHWDgm3aerobics.png|Gold Move 3 TIHWD Aerobics GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game TIHWD Aerobics GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Point to the bottom left with both of your hands (I Want You Back). Iwybgm1.png|Gold Move (I Want You Back) mashupthisgold.gif|Gold Move in-game Fanmade There are 3 Gold Moves in the Fanmade routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right arm up and bend your left leg. Gold Move 2: Punch to the bottom left with both hands, bending your both legs. Gold Move 3: Throw and cross your arms, taking a step back with your right leg. TIHWDgm1fanmade.png|Gold Move 1 TIHWDgm2fanmade.png|Gold Move 2 TIHWDgm3fanmade.png|Gold Move 3 TIHWDFGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests This Is How We Do appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic * Ice Cream Aerobics Version * Comet Trivia *''This Is How We Do'' is the twelfth song by Katy Perry in the series. *"Hell" is censored. *''This Is How We Do'' was leaked along with Same Old Love, Teacher, and You’re The One That I Want.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr *OMI’s Cheerleader is referenced in the track’s Behind-the-Track interview before it was ultimately revealed to be a playable track in .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExTMjZGQnLQ *"Santa Barbara Chic"'' is incorrectly written as "''Said to Barbara chic". *P3 has a move that is similar to I’m An Albatraoz in which she sits on her back and raises her arms and legs. *In the gameplay thumbnail, the coaches are seen with their outlines fading at their feet, like most Just Dance coaches. However, in the actual gameplay, the outline does not fade. *When all players raise their legs, their gold socks glitch and turn to white. After they put their leg down, it fades back to normal. This is not the case in the square. *The Aerobics Version coach appears in the icon of Sweat & Playlist in the menu. *All four cheerleaders resemble the ones from the music video, Hot For Me, and Cheerleaders Boot Camp. *The watermelons and song title in the background of the Aerobics Version, are both taken from the music video. *The Classic avatar’s hair is lighter on 7th-generation consoles than on her 8th-generation counterparts. *''This Is How We Do'' is the first routine for a song by Katy Perry to feature a Dance Crew. *''This Is How We Do'' is the second Fanmade routine performed by Diegho San, after Turn Up the Love. ** It is also the first solo routine for a Katy Perry song to have a male coach. *''This Is How We Do'' is the only song on Just Dance 2016 to have two alternate routines. *Gold Move 1 and 2 in the Aerobics Version are similar to Gold Move 4 of Hey Boy Hey Girl. *The Fanmade Routine was meant to have been added in Just Dance Unlimited in Just Dance 2017, according to the Just Dance Minute video about Let Me Love You.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1tOO5CfMaE However, in the actual game, it is not shown in the menu, and thus only playable on Just Dance 2016. ** In the Just Dance Now .json file for the routine, there are even the hexadecimals for the menu colors that would have been used if the song hadn't been left out. * In the files for the Fanmade routine, there is an inappropriately named scoring detection file called "thisishowfan_blowj.msm". * This routine reuses a move from Wild Wild West. The same move is also reused in ''Scream & Shout''. * This is the last known routine performed by Stessy Emelie. * There is one pictogram that switched the colors of P1's and P3's to P2's and P4's color and vice versa. Gallery Game Files ThisIsHowSqu.png|''This Is How We Do'' ThisIsHowALT.png|''This Is How We Do'' (Aerobics Version) Thisishowmu_cover_online.png|''This Is How We Do'' (Mashup) Howwedost.jpg|''This Is How We Do'' (Showtime) Thisishowfan.jpg|''This Is How We Do'' (Fanmade) Thisishow cover albumcoach.png|Classic's Just Dance 2016 album coach Thisishowalt cover albumcoach.png|Aerobics Version's album coach tex1_64x64_m_7faae0c86c654beb_14.png|Original Menu bkg (7th Gen) thisishow cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover thisishowalt cover@2x.jpg|Aerobics Version's Just Dance Now cover thisishowfan cover@2x.jpg|Fanmade's Just Dance Now cover 303.png|Classic (P1)'s Just Dance 2016 avatar 200303.png|Classic (P1)'s golden avatar 300303.png|Classic (P1)'s diamond avatar This_Is_How_We_Do_Aerobics_Avatar.png|Aerobics Version's avatar 200304.png|Aerobics Version's golden avatar 300304.png|Aerobics Version's diamond avatar 603.png|Fanmade avatar 200603.png|Golden fanmade avatar 300603.png|Diamond fanmade avatar thisishow-pictos.png|Pictograms (Classic) TIHWDPictos.png|Pictograms (Aerobics Version) TIHWDFanmadePictos.png|Pictograms (Fanmade) ThisIsHowbackground.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Thisishow menu.png|''This Is How We Do'' on the menu (2017) Thisishow load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Thisishow coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen TIHWD GLITCH.png|Glitch example Thisishowfan beta jdu proof.png|Proof of the Beta Fanmade appearance in for 2017 bodymovinremake.jpeg|''Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) s lighter color scheme in the Mashup Others TIHWD Menu.gif|''This Is How We Do on the Just Dance 2016 menu TIHWD Aerobics Menu.gif|Aerobics Version on the Just Dance 2016 menu This_Is_How_We_Do_BG.png|Aerobics Version backgrounds DIEGHOTHIS.png|Fanmade coach extraction Wtf ubisoft.png|Proof of the inappropriately named .msm files Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Official) Teasers Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do by Katy Perry - US Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do by Katy Perry - UK Just Dance 2016 – This Is How We Do by Katy Perry (ALTERNATE) - US Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do - 5 stars Just Dance Now - This Is How We Do (720p 60fps) 'Aerobics Version' Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do (Aerobic) - 5 stars This is How We Do (Aerobics) - Katy Perry - Just Dance Now This Is How We Do - Katy Perry AEROBICS VERSION JUST DANCE 2017 Unlimited 'Fanmade' Just Dance Unlimited - This Is How We Do Fanmade - Diegho San Just Dance Now - This Is How We Do Fanmade (Diegho San) - Katy Perry 'Showtime' Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do (Showtime) 'Mashup' Just Dance Unlimited - This Is How We Do Mash-Up Extractions Just Dance Now - This Is How We Do References Site Navigation it:This Is How We Do pl:This Is How We Do Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Fanmade Routines Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Anissa Thai Category:Diegho San Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Pauline Parize Category:Stessy Emelie Category:Laure Dary Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups